tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Panicky Percy
* Tracy Blagdon |narrator= * John Hasler * Joseph May |series = 23 |series_no = 23.11 |number = 549 |released = * 17 August 2019 * 8 October 2019 * 17 October 2019 * 14 November 2019 * 17 November 2019 * 16 December 2019 |previous = Steam Team to the Rescue |next = All Tracks Lead to Rome }} Panicky Percy is the eleventh episode of the twenty-third series. Plot Hurrying back home one snowy morning after being delayed, Percy avoids falling into the turntable well on the icy rails at Tidmouth Sheds. Nia warns everyone about the dangers snow could bring, harking back to her accident in China. Percy, intimidated, suggests that they all stay in the sheds but Emily and Thomas persuade him otherwise. Thomas tells Percy to enjoy the snow and that he will meet him later at Knapford Station. As he goes throughout his day, Percy becomes very paranoid about the snow, imagining potential accidents where there is nothing wrong at all. However, Percy really starts panicking when Thomas is nowhere to be seen at Knapford. Thinking he has been caught in an avalanche like Nia was, Percy recruits Rebecca, and Duck along in passing, to help him find his best friend. After Rebecca leaves to search the Main Line, Percy rushes along the Little Western alone worrying over nothing. Then, he turns a corner too quickly and is derailed. Meanwhile, as she alerts others to let them know the news of Thomas being missing and involved in an accident, Rebecca finds him at Brendam Docks— she is puzzled to see that he is absolutely fine. Percy, still derailed, is found by Nia, along with Harold, Rebecca, Emily, Duck, Henry and Gordon— who mistake Percy for Thomas— and lastly, Thomas himself. After Thomas explains that he was just diverted to deliver extra salt for the icy roads, preventing him from returning to Knapford, Percy apologises and promises to never again panic over nothing. He does exactly that after realising James is absent, only for him to show up at that moment, indignant at not having been invited to their "gathering". Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Emily * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Annie and Clarabel * Porter * Salty * Cranky * Big Mickey * Carly Locations * Island of Sodor ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Tidmouth Tunnel ** Knapford ** MC BUNN ** Knapford Yards ** Brendam Docks ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Arlesburgh ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * China ** Himalayas * Kenya Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Henry, Gordon, Diesel and Sir Topham Hatt * Rob Rackstraw as James * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Steven Kynman as Duck US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel and Harold * Rob Rackstraw as James * Christopher Ragland as Percy * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Yvonne Grundy as Nia * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Steven Kynman as Duck * Teresa Gallagher as Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the twenty-third series. * This episode marks Duck, Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt's only (speaking) appearances in the twenty-third series. * Apart from laughter, Henry and Duck have no dialogue in this episode. ** However, Duck is humming when he first appears, and says "Oh." when he hears Percy call for him. * Stock footage from Big World! Big Adventures! is used. ** Additionally, similar scenes from said special were used during the fantasy sequences, but with Thomas replacing Nia. * This episode marks Tidmouth Tunnel's first appearance since the twentieth series episode, The Missing Breakdown Train. * As of this episode, Gordon's snowplough changes to one in the same design as Emily's. * This is the first episode to use three fantasy sequences, although it is not the first time more than one fantasy sequence is used. Goofs * In the first shot of Tidmouth Sheds, a light-green snowplough can be seen sticking out of the sheds before Percy arrived. * The middle section holding up Emily's handrail is gold instead of black. * Duck is seen laughing at the end of the episode, but his voice is not heard. This may be because his voice got drowned out by the other engines. * Steven Kynman is not credited for voicing Duck in this episode. ** Additionally, Stephen Hatt and Bridget Hatt are not in Teresa Gallagher's list of characters. In Other Languages de:Percy in Panik es:Percy en Pánico pl:Panika Piotrusa ru:Перси-паникёр Category:Episodes Category:Series 23 episodes